Crazy In Love
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek dengan pairing kesayangan sebagai penghantar tidur :) warning!judul ga nyambung dengan isi cerita :"
"Sakit sakit sakit sakit! Dokteeeerr!"

"Sakit Dokter! Ini sungguh-sungguh sakit!"

"Dokteeeerrr!"

 **Tak..**

Sosok berjas putih dengan mahkota berwarna keabu-abuan itu terpaksa meletakkan stetoskop nya diatas meja, tepat di dekat segunduk makhluk berbulu berwarna coklat gelap yang tergeletak pasrah. Ia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, mengarahkan berlian hitamnya yang indah pada sesosok makhluk besar berpakain semi formal yang fresh, dengan mahkota merah-orange yang unik.

Sosok bercelana hitam, bersweater _mozaik pattern_ , dengan kerah kemeja putih yang sebagai dalamannya. Sosok yang memiliki kaki panjang dan tubuh tegap itu memegangi dadanya berlagak seperti tengah kesakitan, dan matanya yang terpejam sesekali terbuka sedikit untuk melirik sosok lain yang berjas putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sosok yang di panggil Dokter itu bertanya. Sama sekali tak berniat mendekat.

"Sakit Dok!" si rambut merah-orange menyahut cepat.

Dokter muda itupun menghela nafas, kemudian kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada seekor anjing pudel yang lemas diatas mejanya.

"Dokter Huang~ aku kesakitan disini~~"

Dokter muda bermarga Huang itu menghela nafas lagi, dan kali ini membalikkan badannya cepat.

"Jangan menganggu pekerjaan ku Wu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crazy In Love**

 **Mr. Actor** _and_ **Mr. Singer**

This is very short fic!

 **.**

 **.**

Wu, atau yang di kenal dengan nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, biasa di panggil Kris atau Kevin. Sejatinya adalah pria super tampan berkharisma yang kaya raya dan di gilai banyak wanita, dapat di pastikan jika kesibukannya tak terbantahkan sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan keluarga Wu yang bergerak dalam bidang properti, seharusnya lelaki tinggi itu masih berada di kantornya yang berada di lantai 20, dan bukannya berada di dalan ruangan seorang Dokter hewan muda berparas menarik bermarga Huang.

Huang Zi Tao nama lengkapnya.

Dan saat ini Dokter berusia 22 tahun itu berkacak pinggang melihat Kris yang berguling-guling diatas sofa biru di ruangannya seperti bocah berumur 8 tahun yang _video game_ nya sedang disita.

"Jangan ribut di ruangan ku Wu Yi Fan!" ujarnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah beberapa menit sejak kedatangan lelaki itu membawa Rourou(anjingnya) yang sakit. Mulanya Kris hanya diam menunggu tanpa lepas memperhatikannya, dan baru 5 menit berjalan, lelaki yang ketampanannya hampir membuat Tao(panggilannya) selalu marah-marah tidak jelas itu mulai membuat 'keributan'. Contohnya seperti tadi.

Tao tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Wu Yi Fan yang sangat di segani dan minim ekspresi itu tiba-tiba bertingkah memalukan jika selalu datang ke tempat kerjanya?

Apa klinik hewannya ini berhantu?

"Aku kesakitan Dokter!" kata Kris membela diri. Tak menghentikan aksi kekanakannya diatas sofa.

"Kalau kau sakit cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit, bukan merengek di ruangan ku seperti ini" nada suaranya melembut, meski Tao masih agak kesal dengan si tampan Wu itu.

"Tidak mau~ Dokter di Rumah Sakit tidak akan mengerti di bagian mana yang terasa sakit~"

 _See_? Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu memang benar-benar seperti bocah.

"Diamlah, aku akan memberi suntikan pada Rourou" ucapnya, membalikkan badan.

"Sakit sekali Dok~"

Tao menyiapkan alat suntiknya, mengisinya dengam cairan bening di dalam botol kaca kecil yang tersedia di lemari obat. Tak lupa mengucapkan kalimat penenang sambil membelai bulu coklat Rourou. Dan perbuatan pemandangan 'manis' itu mampu menghentikan remgekkan Kris, dan membuat lelaki itu memperhatikan si Dokter yang tengah menyuntik anjing kesayangannya. Kris tersenyum, mengamati wajah Tao yang begitu damai, hingga si Dokter Huang itu tersenyum senang karena Rourou sangat penurut.

Tao adalah lelaki pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuat seorang Kris bertingkah konyol. Tao satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Dan Tao satu-satunya lelaki yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Tao juga lah yang satu-satunya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai, pinggang kecil, bokong besar, dan kaki yang indah. Tao satu-satunya yang membuatnya menyadari jika ketangguhan dan keanggunan dapat melebur menjadi mahakarya indah tak terbantahkan.

"Senyum mu mengerikan Kris" suara lembut yang sengau seksi itu menarik Kris dari lamunannya.

"Sakiiittt~" ia kembali merengek.

Tao menghela nafas kecil. "Hewan-hewan yang harus ku periksa masih mengantri Kris" ucapnya lelah.

"Zitaooooo~~"

"Oke oke, baiklah. Aku akan memeriksamu"

Kris langsung membenahi posisi berbaring nya, tak peduli jika surai merah-orange nya jadi berantakan akibat gerakan merengeknya tadi. Tao mendekat dengan membawa stetoskop miliknya, kemudia berlutut di sisi sofa.

"Baiklah Nick, bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyanya sembari memasanv stetoskop di leher. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nick?"

"Rambut mu seperti Nick di _**Zootopia**_ , kau tahu?" Tao mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh mahkota Kris yang berantakan. Mengelusnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Dan rambut barumu seperti Judy" ujar Kris. Tao tertawa.

"Apa kita sedang janjian ber _cosplay_?" tawanya terdengar merdu.

"Besok kita harus mencobanya. Memakai bando telinga serigala dan kelinci"

"Setuju. Tapi kita lakukan itu saat kencan di Taman Hiburan, kau berani Nick Wu?"

"Siapa takut Huang Judy?"

Tao kembali tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Kris merasa semakin damai. Ia sangat menyukai senyum itu, dan kini tangan kanannya terulur untuk membelai pipi halus Tao.

Dokter yang bisa di katakan cantik itu terdiam, bertemu pandang dengan bola abu-abu indah yang menatapnya lekat. Membuat jantungnya berdetak riang, dan darahnya berdesir. Ketampanan Kris memang tak terbantahkan, pesonanya sungguh luar biasa, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menghindar dari jerat kesempurnaan itu. Sejak awal bertemu, 5 bulan yang lalu secara tak sengaja di sebuah insiden.

Karena insiden sebuah mobil yang menabrak seekor anjing di jalan, dan dirinya sebagai salah satu pengguna jalan bergegas menolong anjing malang tersebut hingga menciptakan kemacetan kecil. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika orang yang menabrak anjing itu adalah Kris? Dan anjing malang itu untungnya tidak mengalami cedera fatal, hingga kini menjadi anjing menggemaskan bernama Rourou. Yang akhirnya di adopsi oleh Kris, karena kala itu Kris harus memiliki kepentingan agar dapat bertemu dengan Tao lagi.

Kris seperti sosok Pangeran yang menyilaukan. Tao merasa tak berlebihan jika memuji Kris seperti itu. Dan sampai saat inipun ia terkadang masih tidak percaya jika Kris telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 bulan.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang sakit Kris Wu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Disini Dok, sakit sekali rasanya" Kris mengarahkan tangan kanan Tao yang menggenggam ujung stetoskop keatas dadanya. Dan Tao berlagak seperti Dokter manusia sungguhan.

"Detak jantung mu cepat sekali" ucapnya sok terkejut. Kemudian melepas stetoskop.

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengidap penyakit berbahaya?" respon Kris tak kalah berlebihan.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar detak jantung seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Apa penyakit ku serius?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kai terserang penyakit mala rindu"

"Aaah, sudah ku duga. Apa aku bisa sembuh Dok?"

"Mungkin bisa, mungkin tidak"

"Apa ada obatnya?"

"Coba ku ingat-ingat. Hmm...sejauh ini aku hanya tahu satu jenis obat"

"Baiklah, aku akan menebusnya berapapun harganya"

"Tidak tidak, obatnya tidak bisa di beli dengan uang"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku bisa memberikannya untukmu"

"Sungguh Dok?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Baiklah, berikan obatnya"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar"

Tao bergerak untuk melepaskan stetoskop nya dan menyimpan benda itu di dalam saku jas. Setelah itu ia mencondongkan kepalanya keatas, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris. Lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikit pun, dan sigap menutup matanya ketika jarak wajahnya dan Tao semakin menipis. Hingga...

 **Cup**

Bibir mereka melekat.

Kris bergerak cepat, menahan tengkuk Tao dengan satu tangannya agar Dokter muda itu tidak menyudahi ciuman mereka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa saling menyentuh karena kesibukan yang padat, tentu saja Kris tidak akan menyia -nyiakan kesempatan ini. Begitu pula Tao, ia sesungguhnya merindukan Kris, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ciuman yang sangat manis dan lembut inipun dirasa sangat kurang bagi keduanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika pintu ruangan Dokter Huang itu telah di ketuk oleh seseorang diluar.

"Kris..." Tao yang pertama menyudahi pagutan mereka. Dengan bibir basah dan nafas yang terputus, ia menjauh di warnai warna merah di wajahnya.

"Aku masih ingin disini Zi" kata Kris setengah merajuk. Tatapannya begitu menggoda.

"Tidak, kau harus kembali bekerja, aku juga"

" _Peach_ -"

"Nanti malam datanglah ke rumah ku, oke? Sekarang kembali lah ke kantor"

"Oke" Kris bangkit duduk dengan cepat. Kembali menjadi Kris yang penuh wibawa. Tao tersenyum geli melihatnya, dan ia bangkit berdiri.

"Rapihkan rambur mu dulu" dengan perhatian ia menyisir lembut helai merah-orange Kris menggunakan jarinya. Membuat lelaki tampan itu meraih pinggangnya mendekat, dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu" ujarnya cukup jelas meski tengah membenamkan wajahnya di perut rata Tao. Dokter manis itu tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Sudah rapih, sekarang pergilah. Luhan- _gege_ pasti akan memarahimu karena kau kabur dari kantor lagi" Tao menepuk lembut kepala Kris.

"Nanti malam aku akan membawa ayam dan bir, jadi tunggu aku"

Tao mengangguk, memberikan senyum pada Kris yang menatapnya begitu teduh. Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di sudut bibir kucing Tao, di berikan Kris sebelum lelaki Wu itu keluar dari ruangan sang kekasih.

 **END**

Inspirasi? _Dunno_.

Tadi mendadak aja pengen masukin 'unsur' **Zootopia** xD

Di ketik kilat, sejam lebih dikit langsung jadi. Gara2 melipir buka2 aplikasi lain, wkwk. Jadi harap maklum kalau ada typo, tanpa edit, jadi langsung post :'D

Semoga mimpi indah bagi yang membaca short fic ini saat ini juga :*

 _Regards,_ Skylar


End file.
